


Sex Sent Me To The ER™

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Useless Lesbians On Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, accidental injuries, injuries, short and sweet, vik is just too thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Yuuri had never seen Viktoria so panicked, flitting about the room, fumbling away from her fiancée like a bat out of hell as Yuuri stayed seated on the bed, nose bleeding and face aching something fierce.“Oh my God,” The Russian cried helplessly covering her flushed red face. “I think I broke your nose.”





	Sex Sent Me To The ER™

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest, funniest one shot I’ve ever written about a personal experience.

The night had started off well enough, Yuuri and Viktoria deciding to spend an evening in as opposed to going out for their weekly date night. They’d positively burned themselves out today in the rink, pushing both their physical and emotional limits. They’d both worked extra hard today, wanting to spend the weekend mollycoddling each other, catching up on all the things they’d forget about during their busy work week. The couple decided to indulge in their favorite comfort foods, making a spread of all the horrendously unhealthy snacks across their living room coffee table while they curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over them both while they giggled and made fun of the positively terrible Western sitcom playing on some reality tv channel. 

Today was relatively productive, cleaning and making each other baked goods, including a wonderful dinner that was a collaborative effort between the two. 

They’d taken a warm, relaxing bath today, watching the sun set from the bay window in their ensuite bathroom. 

They’d towedled off each other tenderly, not bothering to dress further than underwear and loose t-shirts before deciding on their plans for the evening.

But now, those set plans seemed like distant memories, feeding each other pieces of toffee chocolate, mochi ice cream, and Turkish delights, licking the powdered sugar from each other lips contentedly while the program on tv droned on in the background; the couple too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

Eventually, when they’d passed a pastry from between their teeth, did things start to escalate. 

Viktoria’s tongue pushed past her lips on a mission, the kisses turned progressively more hot and heavy; teeth nipping at each other playfully, gasps of pleasure being exchanged as hands became part of the mix. 

They’d practicality fled from the living room as soon as they saw where it was going; shedding clothes as they went, tripping over each other’s feet as they stumbled up the stairs. 

No sooner was the bedroom door open, Viktoria tumbling into it before being pinned onto the mattress of their California King bed, Yuuri straddling her hips in all her naked glory; hair a gorgeous messy of long, ink colored locks, the waves at the bottom making her seem almost ethereal. 

Viktoria felt those amber eyes practically burning a hole in her, half lidded behind those beautiful full lashes, a pink tongue peeking out from being her equally pink lips, fingers dancing across the Russian’s chest. 

Oh, she was, _fucked_.

Not even five minutes later was Viktoria balancing herself on the palms on her hands, pressing back against her girlfriend’s insistent mouth, Yuuri’s long tongue and equally as long fingers wringing the pleasure from her almost forcefully. 

Yuuri lay with her head on the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, moaning delightfully against the older woman’s sex. 

Viktoria could feel the steady build of pressure in her stomach, clit throbbing where Yuuri’s tongue rubbed along the entirety of it, sucking obscenely and making the Russian cry as her orgasm shocked her from reality.

In fact, if pushed her so far from sensibility, that she unknowingly dropped herself down onto her fiancée’s face with her remaining weight that she could no longer hold up; a sharp crunch and a loud yelp shocking her from her reprieve. 

She’d immediately shot off of Yuuri’s profile, the smaller woman sitting up as Viktoria immediately rushing to her side. 

“Yuuri!” She gasped, flitting worriedly as the younger woman held her nose, a grimace on her face. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry!” 

Yuuri slowly moved her hands away from her face, sniffling as tears came fo her eyes, the bridge of her nose already swelling, turned to an unusual angle.

”Yeah, I think I’m okay.” 

No sooner after she said that, did blood start to positively pour from her nose.

Viktoria screamed. 

Yuuri had never seen Viktoria so panicked, rushing about the room, fumbling away from her fiancée like a bat out of hell as Yuuri stayed seated on the bed, nose bleeding and face aching something fierce.   
“Oh my God,” The Russian cried helplessly covering her flushed red face. “I think I broke your nose.”

Yuuri blinked, the blood running down her neck and chest.

”Ah.”

(And hour later, after they’d stopped the bleeding, did they go to the ER, Yuuri’s nose being set back in place, before the couple was of course asked how the injury occurred)

(At least it would make a good story later on)  

**Author's Note:**

> (When I say personal experience I mean personal. Yes, a girl and I were fooling around. Yes, she sat down too hard on my face and we both heard my nose crack. She cried. I was in shock. There was blood. The mood was ruined.) 
> 
> Please comment below and leave me your opinion! I WILL BE RESPONDING TO EVERY COMMENT! (If for some reason, you don’t want me to respond, just say the word ‘hush’ in the beginning of your comment)


End file.
